1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baling press for making highly compressed, bound bales of waste material. The baling press includes an arrangement for automatically and mechanically placing and binding one or more binding wires around highly compressed bales of waste material. The baling press further includes a pressing shaft and a corresponding pressing piston. The binding wires are guided along the outer walls of the pressing shaft to twisting stations. The twisting stations include wire feeding units which act transversely of the direction of operation of the pressing piston. The wire feeding units include drive cylinders, piston rods with wire guiding heads and a cutting die mounted on the wire guiding heads for severing the wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention starts from a method and corresponding arrangement according to German patent 33 46 051 and European patent 0 149 774 of the same applicant. This known arrangement has been used in practice with great success for several years. However, it has been found that the known arrangement requires some improvements in several respects in order to absolutely optimize the arrangement for all types of operation and for avoiding completely all interruptions in operation.